Deja Vu
by M3lancholy Blu3s
Summary: Sigrid gets a nice surprise on the first day of class for the spring semester at college.


This stemmed from a combination of reading too much Inuyasha fan fiction and watching the hobbit movie. I kind of took the idea of reincarnation and applied it to the Hobbit and this drabble is what I came up with. I may make more later and clean this up but for now this is what you got.

The Hobbit and its works do not belong to me I am merely borrowing them. The prophecy is the short version from the movie and not the long one from the book, but still Tolkien's words. If it's in Italics I borrowed the words form the movie.

So without further rambling here we go:

* * *

Sigrid knew she should be paying attention but for all her discipline, she could not take her eyes off of him for more than five seconds. Broad shoulders, golden mane that fell in slight waves, thick muscular arms, and she knew that when he smiled there would be deep dimples in his cheeks. She knew it the same way she had known what his name was the moment she saw him.

"Bowman, Sigrid," her professor called out startling Sigrid back into focus.

"Here," she said softly. And from across the room he turned in his seat to look for her, and his clear blue eyes locking with her silver ones.

Fili

Strong arms holding her against his warm chest, his eyes locked on hers as his bearded mouth descended upon hers

She saw his mouth open slightly and Sigrid wondered if she looked just as familiar to him as he did to her. He closed his mouth and smiled softly, she could just see a hint of his dimples but it was enough to set her heart beating faster.

"Durin, Fíli," the professor called.

Fíli-

And Kíli, at your service.

"Present," he said out of the side of his mouth never breaking eye contact with Sigrid. She blushed and looked away overwhelmed by the heat in his gaze. Some girls in between them had begun giggling as they noticed Fíli staring at her.

They tried in vain to ignore the other and pay attention to class, but always found their eye straying back to each other. Trying to figure out where the familiarity they had with each other came from.

Class was over and as Sigrid packed her notebook and text into her rucksack she became aware that he was slowly making his way towards her. She prayed that her face would cool off before he made it across the room. Her eyes were on him the entire time he walked over to her and out of the corner of her eye she could see the same girls from before eyeing him, giggling as they realized he was approaching her.

And then he was there, standing at the front of her desk smiling, dimples flashing in his cheeks as he stopped to take her in.

"Sigrid?" he asked her curiously. Sigrid bit the side of her lip to contain her smile at hearing him say her name.

"Yes," she answered, eyes dancing at him. "Have we met before Mr. Fíli?" she asked coyly as she got ahold of herself. It wasn't like her to be falling over herself over a boy.

Sigrid gathered her bag and stood, meeting his eye. He was still taller than her and something about that felt off. She stepped back confused as she realized just how large of a man he was. Fíli took note and to his credit had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"I daresay we have," he said smirking down at her. "Do you have another class after this?"

"No I try to keep it light towards the end of the week," Sigrid said breathlessly. He held out his hand to her and she slid her slim hand in his larger and slightly calloused hand.

"Coffee?" he asked her quietly. Sigrid nodded, not trusting her voice as the warmth of his hand surrounding hers stole her breath away. He lead them out of the classroom stealing glances at her as they walked through the throngs of people.

"It is strange isn't it? To look at someone and know that you knew them but unable to place where?" Sigrid said around her cup of coffee held firmly in her gloved hand.

"Do you not remember where you met me before?" Fíli asked her setting his cup down. Sigrid noted that there was a serious note in his eye that hadn't been there before.

"No I don't. But the moment I saw you in the classroom I knew who you were. Fíli, son of Víli though I can not figure out why," Sigrid said allowing her confusion to show. She allowed herself this moment to look at him and really take in him now and note the differences between him now and her memory version of him.

He was taller of course, his hair was free of braids although it was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Gone were his mustache braids but the neatly trimmed beard remained.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Sigrid?" he asked as he picked her hand up from across the table. He birthmark hand, his fingers tracing the small blotch that vaguely resembled a bird.

"If you had asked me that a year ago I would probably have said no but that strangest things have been happening to me in the last year. People sort of like you that I know but don't know but not nearly…." she trailed off afraid to voice how he set her on edge every time she focused her attention on him.

"We were married once upon a time. I'm sure that has much to do with the difference," he said, his voice like gravel. Sigrid's eyes snapped up to meet his blue gaze, trapped in the heat there.

"Married?" she asked him breathlessly. But even as he said vague memories of living in a stone carved room with him come to her mind. Rolling through the bed in the room in various states of undress as they pulled the crowns off of each others heads. My Fíli.

The Lord of Silver Fountains,

The King of Carven Stone,

The king beneath the mountain,

Shall come into his hold,

And the bells shall ring in gladness,

At the mountain Kings return,

But all shall fail in sadness,

And the Lake will shine and burn.

"King under the mountain," she whispered to him as she inhaled sharply. He smiled wistfully and nodded.

"Once upon a time, and you were my queen Sigrid. Do you remember that?" he asked trying to keep the pleading note out of his voice.

"Yes I- I could see, but its all so different now. I cant rememberer much more than that…. You were awfully short for a King," Sigrid said teasingly. Fíli turned a bit red at the cheeks.

"Well I was a dwarf," he said dryly. "And you'll note that my height was the only place where I was size challenged, I kept you well satisfied every night," he said waggling his eyebrows.

Sigrid's face went aflame and she saw a triumphant smirk cross his face. He wasn't wrong though, she could almost taste his skin in the memories came to her of him. The wedding night, days spent in her kingdom along the lake kissing in the overgrown brush. Making love in his private forges, the heat from the fires keeping them warm from the cold stone of the mountain.

"Why Sigrid dear I daresay I've embarrassed you," he said laughing. Sigrids gaze snapped back up to watch as he laughed, that was as sound she hadn't heard in eons. The joy in his soul, his youthful nature returned. He was so handsome.

"Tell me about you now?" she asked him softly.

"Much is the same, just the setting is different. My younger brother Kíli is still a pain in my side that I must watch to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. My mother Dís still coddles him. We grew up here in Colorado amongst the mountains, my uncle owns a resort up in Aspen," he said looking at her catiously.

"Why do you keep looking at me strange when you bring up things that may make me think of the past?" she asked him curiously.

"Kíli found his…. other half but she didn't quite take to being "awoken", I'd hate for you to feel that way because of me. You don't remember all the bad stuff yet, and I could leave you alone now and you probably never would. But the longer we are together the more you will. I probably should have asked you if you wanted this before I invited you to coffee but I couldn't resist when you were looking at me with those eyes. You knew me the instant you saw me so I thought perhaps you had already awoken."

Sigrid looked at him and tried to imagine never speaking to him again. She tried to imagine trying to ignore his presence in her class every Thursday and she knew she couldn't send him away.

"Is Thorin still your uncle this time? That is what the problem is?" Sigrid asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes though it is not just that. Tauriel is of a mind that if the good have come back and been reincarnated than it stands to reason that the bad will comeback with us too. Balance and all of that nonsense," he said attempting to make light of the situation. Sigrid regarded him for a moment processing as the wheels in her head began to spin, things that perhaps had been better left forgotten coming to the front of her mind.

"Azog, and Bolg….. But surely not, not the dragon right?" Sigrid asked him incredulously. "I'm not sure my poor father could handle having to slay a dragon again, and in these modern times how would that work?"

Fíli smiled softly, closing his hand around hers once again, "he will not have to, you do not have to be apart of this. You could go on to live a normal life Sigrid, free of the strife the comes with our line. You can walk away and I will not think any less of you for doing so."

Sigrid set her cup down an looked into his deep blue eyes, as mesmerized as she had always been by him. She knew what it entailed last time she had agreed to be his wife, she wasn't about to quit this time around.

"How could I walk away from my one Fíli, no matter the trials laid before us we have been given a gift to find each other again. I will not throw it away," Sigrid said softly as she grabbed his other hand from across the table. She may have just

"So wit that said, I have two younger siblings, same as before Bain and Tilda. Although I seem to have gotten two fathers this time and gained an older brother. You'll never guess who," Sigrid deadpanned as she steered the conversation away from things that had yet to happen.

Fíli grinned and shook his head as he listened to her speak, telling him all about how she had come to be in the classroom with him today. They spent the rest of the evening in the cafe catching up and swapping stories of the changes in their modern lives, laughing and building a friendship once again. And it was with a heavy reluctance that they parted ways that night and went on to their separate homes that night, the promise of seeing each other the next day the only thing that made it bearable. For their parting was not the end of the story but only the beginning.

* * *

I'm a bit rusty but this was mulling around in my head so I figured I should go with the motivation. What do you guys think?


End file.
